sportschampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sports Champions Wiki
Sports Champions™ is a collection of sports games for the PlayStation® 3 Move motion controller. This Wiki describes the games, gameplay, competitions, scoring, trophies and other rewards, and anything else about Sports Champions. Welcome to the Sports Champions Wiki This Sports Champions Wiki is a collaborative website about the PS3® motion game. Anyone is welcome to contribute new material or make expansions or corrections to existing material. About Sports Champions Sports Champions™ is a 2010 sports game for the Playstation® 3's Playstation Move® motion gaming accessory. It can be played by one player competing against simulated opponents of different skill levels, ot by two players competing against each other. Sports Champions is rated E10+ for everyone by the ESRB. A Playstation 3, Playstation Eye, and at least one Playstation Move controller is required to play. It is included in many Playstation Move packages, and sold separately. Released 2010 by Sony Computer Entertainment LLC. Sports_Archery_Giselle_Pandora.jpg|Archery Sports_Beach_Volleyball_Kenji_spike_Connor_Boomer_block_Kat.jpg|Beach Volleyball Sports_Bocce_Kat_stdI.jpg|Bocce Sports_Disc_Golf_Dallas_Rin_Snow.jpg|Disc Golf Sports_Gladiator_Duel_Tatupu_Boomer.jpg|Gladiator Duel Sports_Table_Tennis_Connor_Giselle.jpg|Table Tennis __TOC__ Sports Sports Champions provides a video game simulation of six sporting events: Modes of Play Sports Champions allows each game to be played in four different modes: Champions Cup, Free Play, Challenge, and Training. Champions Cup Champions Cup provides solo play for a single player against game-operated opponents in a series of matches of increasing difficulty against each of the Sports Champions ten Characters (avatars). Mid-way through the ten matches, the player must also complete a challenge round. The challenge is simply to score as many points as possible, which will award one to three stars. The challenge round can't be lost, but it must be completed to advance to the next opponent. The Cups are divided into four skill levels (Bronze Cup, Silver Cup, Gold Cup, and finally Champion Cup) of ten matches each. Each opponent must be defeated in turn to unlock a game against the next opponent. (The Champions tournament only becomes visible when the Gold Cup is won in the sport.) In the Bronze Cup matches, the game provide tutorials between matches to teach the basics of play for each sport, as well as providing assistance to make play while learning more forgiving. In the Silver Cup series, there is less game assistance. The Gold Cup matches provide no assistance. After successfully completing all eleven of the Gold Cup matches, Sports Champions reveals a final Champions Cup series in that sport with still more difficult opponents. Stars Each player victory is scored with a point value based on the margin for victory and other sport-specific skills demonstrated in the match (see each sport's description for a list of factors.) Depending on that point score, the victory is rated from one to three Stars. A three-star victory unlocks that cup level's bonus outfit for the defeated character. The total stars earned by a player across all sports is used to award Sports Champions Trophies. Unlocking Bonuses Champions Cup matches can unlock a few minor bonus features: Each new victory in a Champions Cup match unlocks the next match against the next opponent. (Older matches may be replayed, if desired, to improve the player's score.) Winning all ten matches in a Champions Cup tournament unlocks the next higher tournament: winning the Bronze Cup unlocks the Silver Cup tournament; winning the Silver Cup unlocks the Gold Cup tournament. Winning the Gold Cup reveals and unlocks an additional bonus tournament, The Champion Cup round. (This is sometimes called the "Platinum Cup", by analogy to the PlayStation Trophy system, although Sports Champions does not use that term.). Bonus Champion Characters Winning the Gold Cup of the Champions Cup also reveals and unlocks a final bonus: an eleventh match in that tournament against a new, bonus Character, a different superstar of each sport. Winning the match against that bonus character makes that character available for use by players as an avatar in all sports. (See Unlockable Characters for more information.) Bonus Outfits A victory with three [[Sports_Champions_Wiki#Stars|'Stars']] in a Champions Cup match unlocks that level's outfit for the defeated character in that sport. (Each character can unlock a Bronze outfit, a Silver (blue) outfit, a Gold outfit, and finally a Champions (black) outfit.) Once unlocked, this bonus outfit is available for player use with that character avatar in the same sport in either Champions Cup, Challenge mode, Free Play mode. Once unlocked, Outfits can be selected on the final Character Avatar Selection screen before Play begins by pressing the O''' button on the Motion Controller. In addition to the original two outfits for each Character (the Standard Uniform and the character's signature Casual Outfit), there are four Bonus Outfit colors, styled uniquely for each Sport. Each Bonus Outfit must be unlocked separately for each Character in each Sport. Bonus Equipment Select victories in Champions Cup matches will unlock special bonus '''equipment for use in that sport (such as a custom bow, sword, disk, or ball.) Once unlocked, this bonus equipment is also available for use in that same sport in Free Play mode. A new bonus piece of equipment is awarded for winning the fifth round of each Champions Cup tournament (bronze, silver, gold.) In addition, Sports Champions awards a "booby prize" piece of equipment for three consecutive losses in Champions Cup play. Finally, once the fourth, Champion Cup tournament is unlocked, defeating that sport's bonus champion avatar in the final round of the final tournament unlocks that bonus character's own unique equipment. Once unlocked, Equipment can be selected on the final Character Avatar Selection screen before Play begins by pressing the X''' button on the Motion Controller. In addition to the original equipment for each sport, there are five unique sets of Bonus Equipment for each Sport. Once unlocked, each set of Bonus Equipment is available for all Characters in that same Sport. Challenge Mode Play Playing the “special Challenge round” in the Bronze cup for the first time (which requires winning the first five matches of the Bronze Cup tournament) unlocks Challenge mode play. Bonus Locations Winning each Cup tournament unlocks one or more playing venues for use in the same sport in Free Play mode. For example, completing a Cup tournament in victory may unlock a new archery target, bocce course, or volleyball setting for Free Play. Trophies Some '''Champions Cup accomplishments can win some Playstation Trophies. E.g. Winning a Cup, or collecting [[Sports_Champions_Wiki#Stars|'Stars']] through victories. (Other Trophies are awarded for Free Play, and some can be won in either mode.) (See Sports Champions Trophies for information on all available Trophies.) Victory Pose Photo After winning all ten matches of a Champions Cup match at any skill level, Sports Champions will use the Playstation Move's Eye (camera) to take a "victory pose" photo. This may be stored on the Playstation or uploaded to a Facebook account (if the user has configured the Playstation with Facebook information.) To view a victory photo saved on the Playstation 3, select the sport, then select Champions Cups, then select the cup level (Bronze, Silver, Gold, Champion). Once at the cup's screen (before selecting an opponent), if there is a photo saved for that tournament, an additional button option will be added to the bottom of the screen. Press the square [] button on the Move controller to view the saved victory photo. (If no picture is saved for the currently selected cup level in the current sport, the button is ignored.) The photo cannot be deleted, but it can be replaced by re-playing and winning the final round of the cup, taking a new picture and saving it. Only one photo, the last photo saved, is kept for the sport and cup level. Free Play Free Play mode allows casual play for either one player against a game-operated opponent, or for two players against each other using a split-screen view, or up to four players. Each of the players may select either Bronze, Silver, or Gold level of difficulty Bronze and Silver levels provide some game assistance to make play easier, while Gold level provides no assistance. (When more than one player compete together, each may choose a different difficulty level. This makes it possible for a more experienced player to provide a handicap to a less experienced player, by, e.g., having the better player use Gold and the novice player use Bronze.) In single player mode against a game-operated opponent, Bronze and Silver levels also provides easier opponents. Disc Golf and Bocce allow up to four players to compete in Free Play mode, with the players taking turns making shots. The other sport events are limited to two players, providing a split-screen view of the action for simultaneous play. Beach Volleyball allows the players to choose to compete or cooperate on the same team against game-operate opponents. The player may choose from several Free Play venues, depending on the sport (for example, a different golf course or archery target). Not all venues for a sport are available initially; some need to be unlocked by winning Cups in the Champions Cup for that sport. Learn to Play Learn to Play mode provides series of tutorial steps designed to teach the basics of game play for each game. A player can select a tutorial directly via the Free Play option, or tutorials can be viewed between early rounds of the Champions Cup bronze matches. At the end of the illustrated text-based instructions, the player is asked to perform the lesson to demonstrate the skill just explained. Each lesson must be completed successfully at least once before the next step of the tutorial can be viewed. Completing all tutorials for all sports will unlock the “Greg” teacher avatar for player use. Challenge Challenge mode allows a single player to test specific game-related skills against game-generated challenges specific to each sport, such as aiming at specific targets. The system keeps track of the player's highest score. The details of challenge play are determined by the sporting event being played. (See the individual sports' descriptions.) Before playing Challenge mode in each sport, the player must first unlock it by completing the special challenge round in that sport's Bronze Cup (which requires winning the first five rounds of the Bronze Cup tournament.) Characters Sports Champions offers a choice of ten character avatars. A player may select a character to represent him or her before each match. In Free Play solo mode, the player may also select the avatar the game plays. In Champions Cup mode, the character is associated with the level of difficulty. Each character has unique appearance, personality (mannerisms), voice and play style, as well as reactions to wins and loses. The player chooses an avatar from this initial set of ten characters, and may change the avatar each time the game is played. (Additional bonus character avatars may be unlocked later by victories in Champions Cup play.) In sports where the player has a partner (such as Beach Volleyball), that avatar can be selected as well (whether the avatar is operated by the Playstation or by another human player.) In Free Play, the player may also choose the character(s) to act as opponent(s), whether operated by the Playstation or another player. In Champion Cup play, each character appears as an opponent in a different round of each tournament (the order depends on the sport.) Character avatars have a choice of costume. Each begins with a sport-specific uniform and a casual outfit. Winning a match with three stars against the character in a Champions Cup round unlocks a new outfit for that character in that sport, color-keyed for each level of competition: Bronze, Silver (blue), Gold, Champions (black). Winning victories in Champions Cup also unlocks custom equipment specific to the sport (e.g. a custom bow, ball, paddle, or sword.) A player chooses the character avatar to represent him or her on the play screen before starting a match. Available custom outfits and equipment may be selected at that same time: On the Play screen before starting a match in any mode, first select the character, then press the O''' button to cycle through available outfits for that character in the current sport. On the Play screen before starting a match in any mode, first select the character, then press the '''X button to cycle through any custom equipment available for that character in the current sport. On the Play screen before starting a match in any mode, first select the character, then press the triangle Δ''' button to the profile for that character. On the Play screen before starting a match in any mode, press the '''square [] button on the move controller to view a previously-saved "victory pose" photo for the current Cup (if the cup has previously been won and the player chose to save the picture.) In free play mode, the character avatar, outfit, and equipment of the opponent can also be selected on the same screen. In champions cup play, the opponent and his or her outfit is determined by the match. In sports that allow teams (Beach Volleyball, Bocce, Disc Golf), the character avatar and outfit of the teammate can also be selected on the same screen. Unlockable Characters Through play in Champions Cup mode, winning the Gold Cup unlocks a bonus (11th round) match with a special character, a true master of that sport (different for each sport.) Defeating that special character unlocks that avatar for player use (in all sports.) (One other avatar, G.R.E.G., is unlocked through completing the tutorials.) Bonus character avatars do not have a choice of outfits; they wear their signature clothing in all sports. They may, however, choose from unlocked custom equipment. Trophies Playing a sport in any mode awards a Playstation 3 [[Sports Champions Trophies|'Trophy']] for playing that sport. Winning a Champion Cup tournament in each sport at each skill level (Bronze, Silver, Gold, Champions) in Champion Cup tournament mode play awards a Sports Champions Trophy for the Cup in that Sport. Other Trophies are awarded for sports-specific accomplishment and for accomplishments across all sports. (See complete list of Sports Champions Trophies.) Add-On Content Some minor expansion packs are available for purchase and download from the PlayStation Store as Add-On Content. "PlayStation®" and "Sports Champions™" are trademarks of Sony Computer Entertainment, Inc. Category:Browse